


Дурные манеры заразительны

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, star trek new films
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Это только на работе мистер Спок был сама корректность и абсолютная надежность, а вот для личной жизни вулканец был настолько хитро изготовлен, что Кирк начинал искренне сочувствовать послу Сареку.





	Дурные манеры заразительны

\- ...Конечно, вулканцы - искусственная раса. Это же общее место.  
\- Знаешь.. Джим.... - Медленно произнес Спок. - Я уже привык выслушивать подобные заявления от Маккоя. Но к тому, чтобы выслушивать такое от тебя, я пока не готов. 

И, величественно завернувшись в простыню, Спок удалился, несмотря на суету и крики за спиной: "Стой! Погоди! Я не... Ты же не... " 

Кирк допрыгал в одной штанине до закрывшейся двери и глубоко задумался. Никогда не знаешь, где подорвешься - этот закон он в отношении своего старпома уже постиг. Это только на работе мистер Спок был сама корректность и абсолютная надежность, а вот для личной жизни вулканец был настолько хитро изготовлен, что Кирк начинал искренне сочувствовать послу Сареку. 

Ну вот что ужасного он сказал на этот раз? Просто старпом раздетый каждый раз производил на Джима сильное впечатление, и он озвучил его, наконец, восхищенным: "Нет, _такое_ не может быть случайностью!" Ну и радуйся теперь, как дурак, в одиночестве. Спок ушел вместе с обсуждаемым предметом и сегодня уже не проявит склонности к общению. 

От досады капитан треснул кулаком в стену каюты и за стеной раздался возмущенный женский возглас. 

\- Прости, Нийота! - Крикнул Джим, спохватившись.

\- Ну что же это такое! Мало того, что летаю с тобой, Кирк, на одном корабле, так еще и суперкарго разместил нас через стенку! Ты хоть и капитан, но в быту ты просто шумная невоспитанная скотина! Я еще в академии поняла, что... 

Кирк вздохнул, надел фуфайку и вышел. Нийота могла ругаться долго, голос у нее был пронзительный, а энергии - хоть отбавляй. Страшная штука - разозленный гуманоид женского пола. Почти такая же страшная, как оскорбленный в лучших чувствах вулканец пола мужского. 

На мостике свирепствовал Скотти. Неделю назад восстановилась связь со звездным флотом - наконец-то! - и "Энтерпрайз" получил не только пакет руководящих указаний, новые шифрокоды и свежие земные новости, но и спецификации новых интерфейсов искусственного бортового интеллекта. Скотт и Чехов на неделю засели в мастерской и соорудили-таки приставку к "мозгам" корабельного центра управления. Проблема была в том, что импровизированный блок питания приставки был размером с небольшой астероид и, чтобы впихнуть его, Скотти пришлось основательно перепланировать мостик. В данный момент капитанское кресло лежало на боку кверху ножками, освещаемое в полутьме только феерверком плазменной сварки. Зрелище это расстроило Кирка. 

\- Скотти? 

Согнутая спина Скотти выразила неготовность к членораздельной речи. 

\- Надолго это тут? - Жалобно спросил Кирк.

Спина нетерпеливо дернулась. Понимать это можно было как угодно: "Надолго" , "Пять минут, если меня не будут дергать", "Иди погуляй, что ли, делать тебе нечего." Сварка яростно заискрила. Незамеченный вначале капитаном юный навигатор страдальчески замычал - в обоих руках он держал пучки каких-то труб, а в зубах натянутый провод сварочного аппарата. 

\- Какие все нежные... - Пробормотал Кирк. 

В кают-компании с мрачным видом сидел Маккой. Кирк остановился в дверях. Он шел в кают-компанию именно для того, чтобы не идти в лазарет и не видеть доктора. 

Дверь ритмично хлопала Кирка по ногам. Маккой смотрел в стену. На стене висел список взысканий и поощрений личного состава. Первыми двумя в списке значились П. Чехов и Чехов, П. - со взысканием и поощрением соответственно. 

\- Боунз... - Начал Кирк.   
\- Уйди, - Немедленно отозвался Маккой. 

И Кирк ушел. Кошмарное ощущение, что на корабле завелся кто-то лишний, и этот лишний - он, Джеймс Ти, окрепло. Он конечно, мог пойти в тысячу мест - "Энтерпрайз" был немаленьким кораблем и с момента вступления в должность Кирк даже не успел осмотреть все закоулки, что, в общем-то, входило в сферу его обязанностей. Но тянуло его только в одном направлении. 

\- Спок... - Виновато выдохнул Кирк в переговорник. Дверь молчала. Ну, от двери Кирк ответа, в общем, и не ждал. - Спок... Я... Просто не знаю, как... Я сожалею.

Проклятый переговорник молчал, как испорченный, и это сильно мешало врать убедительно. 

\- Я могу вообще... Молчать весь вечер. Смирно сидеть. Спок, пусти, а? 

Молчание. Хорошая звукоизоляция у них тут, у научников. На зависть просто. Наверняка ведь тренькает на этой своей... Многострунке. Может, поэтому и не слышит? 

\- Спок! - Джим легонько нажал на дверь плечом, и дверь совершенно неожиданно отъехала в сторону. Пол у Спока оказался аскетически тверд и лежать на нем было неудобно. Форменные сверкающие ботинки потоптались у лица капитана, а затем Спок присел на корточки, свесив руки между колен. Кирк с надеждой воззрился снизу вверх на невозмутимое лицо. 

Старпом неожиданным и нехарактерным жестом подпер кулаком подбородок. 

\- Джим. Ты не уважаешь мое право на одиночество. 

Спорить было не о чем - Джим, и правда, таких прав ни за кем не признавал. Он очень-очень-очень в этот момент хотел дернуть Спока за щиколотку и повалить, все душевные силы уходили на борьбу с собой. 

\- Ты и сейчас, Джим, думаешь о чем-то малодостойном. Но я, со своей стороны, нуждаюсь в определенном сроке, чтобы как следует все обду... 

\- Спок! - Перебил его проигравший борьбу Джим. - Расскажешь мне все это ПОТОМ. Хорошо? Сил моих больше нет... - И Джим перевернулся на спину. Стало хорошо заметно, что терпение его на исходе. 

Спок медленно залился краской - темного, хвойного оттенка. 

-Ну, все! - Заявил Джим. - Это уже слишком... 

***

\- Мистер Спок! - Стучала в перегородку десять минут спустя мисс Чэпел. - Мистер Спок! Выключите видео! Или, хотя бы, сделайте потише... Эти вопли мешают мне читать! Мистер Спок! Вот уж от вас не ожидала... 

\- Шумная, невоспитанная скотина! - Отчаялась, наконец, бедная женщина. - А выглядел таким приличным молодым человеком...


End file.
